Taste of Vanilla
by Arialieur
Summary: Sebotol vodka, beberapa batang vanilla, dan waktu. Written for Infantrum Food Challenge.


Terdengar cukup mudah di telinga Tyrion. Sebotol vodka—ia bisa mendapatkannya dari mana saja dengan mudah. Bahkan ia memiliki satu tong penuh di gudang bawah tanah kastil Lannister. Dituang dengan rapi sampai memenuhi tiga perempat bagian dalam botol kaca.

Beberapa batang buah vanilla kering, sesuatu yang seumur hidup baru pertama kali ini ia dengar. Rempah dari negeri seberang lautan yang jauh, di mana matahari bersinar dengan kuat. Dari negeri yang tidak pernah tersentuh salju. Ditukar dengan koin emas yang jumlahnya cukup banyak sampai terdengar konyol.

Dan waktu…

* * *

**Taste of Vanilla**

**A Song of Ice and Fire Fanfiction **

**By Arialieur**

**.**

_A Song of Ice and Fire is written by George R.R. Martin. I do not own anything except the storyline, nor getting any financial benefit from this fanfiction. May contain spoilers for the 3rd book, A Storm of Swords_

**.**

Written for** Infantrum Food Challenge **by** Ambudaff**

**.**

Penyanyi itu berdendang, di tengah-tengah reruntuhan bangunan yang hangus, di antara sisa-sisa lumpur, abu, dan mayat manusia. Di sela-sela bayangan dinding yang membentengi kota. Di tengah bau kematian, penyanyi itu menyanyikan lagu cinta. Bagi para penyair, mungkin mudah menemukan pertanda keberadaan cinta, walaupun di sekelilingnya hanya ada kegelapan dan kengerian sisa perang yang menghantui mata setiap penduduk King's Landing.

Tyrion Lannister, sayangnya, adalah seorang prajurit. Walaupun tubuhnya kerdil, dengan kaki dan tangan yang terlalu pendek untuk menunggangi kuda layaknya ksatria terhormat, serta otak yang terlalu tajam untuk mengikuti tuannya dengan kepercayaan buta. Seorang prajurit, sekaligus mantan tangan kanan raja. Tangan kanan raja yang memimpin perang beberapa hari lalu tepat di tempat ini.

Prajurit dengan tangan berlumuran darah tidak pantas bicara cinta.

"_For hands of gold are always cold, but a woman's hands are warm…"_

Syair itu terdengar lirih di telinga Tyrion, membuat ia mendengus sinis. Bronn, penjaganya yang setia—selama Tyrion terus membayar dengan pantas serta membuatnya terhibur dengan intrik di istana—menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau anda mau, dengan bayaran keping emas aku akan membunuh penyair itu."

Tyrion tertawa kecil, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Kita pergi saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar lagu itu lagi."

Ujung bibir Bronn terangkat, "Membuat anda teringat akan sesuatu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tyrion malah mempercepat langkahnya. Bronn mengikuti tuannya itu dalam diam, sadar bahwa kalimatnya tadi cukup menusuk.

_A woman's hands are warm, eh?_ Tyrion membatin, pikirannya melayang teringat gadis berambut panjang kemerahan, dengan paras cantik dan rasa jijik di matanya setiap kali ia melihat sosok Tyrion. Seperti tempat gadis itu berasal, Sansa Stark mampu bersikap sedingin salju di Winterfell.

Tidak ada kehangatan di ranjang pernikahan mereka, tidak ada cinta. Sebagai seorang prajurit, Tyrion mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan hal semacam itu. Cinta untuknya hanyalah sejauh kecupan manis bibir bergincu wanita di rumah bordil, sebatas tubuh hangat dan tawa kecil yang dibuat-buat, sejauh kecemburuan palsu—yang semuanya ditukar dengan uang.

Bagi Tyrion Lannister, pria bertubuh terlalu kecil yang terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki kuasa terlalu besar, kehangatan tangan wanita sama dinginnya dengan gemerincing uang.

"Tuan…mampirlah tuan…kami membawa rempah-rempah dari Free Cities…" suara seorang pria menghentikan dialog batin Tyrion. Logat pria itu khas pengembara daerah selatan, di mana padang rumput membentang luas sejauh mata memandang.

Saat itu, logat sang prialah yang menarik Tyrion mendekat ke kiosnya. Dari dekat, pria bertubuh kerdil itu bisa melihat kios yang dibangun sekenanya dari sisa-sisa reruntuhan. Pedagang yang menawarinya itu berpenampilan kusut masai, tuniknya yang berwarna kecokelatan kemungkinan besar akibat tidak diganti setelah sekian lama. Kulitnya yang berwarna gelap menunjukkan pedagang itu baru tiba di King's Landing.

"Kau kurang beruntung, datang di saat seperti ini." Tyrion berkomentar, yang disambut dengan seringai lebar sederetan gigi-gigi kuning. Pasokan makanan memang sedang sangat dibutuhkan, tetapi sebagian besar penduduk tidak mampu membeli sayuran sederhana, apalagi rempah-rempah eksotis. Sejenak terbersit dalam pemikiran Tyrion langkah-langkah yang harus dilakukan untuk mengamankan pasokan makanan ke ibukota, sebelum ia teringat bahwa ia bukan lagi tangan kanan raja. Posisi itu sudah dipegang oleh ayahnya, sang pemimpin House of Lannister yang terhormat.

Yang lebih mementingkan kekuasaan daripada kesejahteraan rakyat. Sayang sekali.

"Ah, tetapi hamba beruntung bisa bertemu dengan anda,_ O, My Lord Hand_." Pedagang itu membungkuk ke arah Tyrion.

"Uh-huh, kau salah. Saat ini posisi itu dipegang oleh ayahku. Sekarang aku ini bahkan bukan sebuah jari dalam roda kekuasaan di King's Landing." Tyrion berkata dengan nada bosan, jarinya memainkan berbagai macam rempah yang digelar di atas meja.

"Ah, tetapi hamba yakin anda bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali berkuasa." Kata pedagang itu lagi. Tyrion mengangkat bahu sembari memperhatikan rempah-rempah itu dengan lebih jeli. Sebagian besar rempah-rempah tropis yang tidak bisa didapat di daerah dingin, hampir bisa dipastikan tidak ada pohonnya di sekitar King's Landing, apalagi Winterfell di Utara. Harganya pasti sangat mahal.

"Tuanku! Anda memiliki mata yang jeli!" seru pedagang itu saat Tyrion mengangkat sesuatu yang berbentuk panjang dan berwarna hitam, tetapi memiliki bau manis yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Pria bertubuh kerdil itu mendongak ke arah sang pedagang sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata namun terang-terangan meminta penjelasan.

"Vanilla! Pengantin anda pasti menyukainya!" seru pedagang itu bersemangat.

Jadi ia sudah mendengar berita pernikahan Tyrion Lannister dengan Sansa Stark. Tyrion bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah pedagang itu juga mendengar kegagalannya dalam menggauli sang pengantin di malam pertama. Apakah gosip penolakan dari istrinya itu juga sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru King's Landing?

Tyrion memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Vanilla sangat cocok dicampurkan ke dalam dessert. Aroma manisnya yang khas membuat dessert manis terasa lebih nikmat." Dalam tahap ini, pedagang itu terlihat semakin bersemangat. Tyrion curiga harga rempah ini lebih mahal dari rempah yang lain. "Hanya dengan merendamnya di dalam minuman keras seperti vodka, rum, atau bourbon selama sebulan—dengan dikocok sesekali—ekstraknya akan siap untuk dicampurkan dalam makanan."

"Hmm…" Tyrion mengangguk-angguk, tanpa berpikir mendekatkan vanilla itu ke hidungnya. Ia cukup yakin Sansa akan menyukai wangi manis ini.

Begitu tersadar, ia sudah meninggalkan kios bobrok itu dengan sekantung vanilla di tangannya, yang ia tebus dengan tigapuluh keping emas—jumlah yang sama bisa digunakan untuk membeli nyawa satu keluarga.

"Anda bisa memberikan setengah dari emas itu padaku untuk membunuh pedagang tadi, sehingga anda bisa mendapatkan benda ini dengan lebih murah." Kata Bronn, yang hampir tidak percaya tuannya menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk makanan yang penampilannya saja tidak menarik.

Tyrion melirik kios tadi, dengan pedagangnya yang bersiul riang karena berhasil mendapatkan rejeki nomplok, sambil berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran Bronn. Tetapi lalu ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Bronn. Sudah terlalu banyak mayat di kota ini."

* * *

Cahaya di mata Sansa semakin meredup dari hari ke hari. Sungguh, Tyrion bisa memahami kenapa. Menjadi sandera dari musuh keluarganya, ditindas oleh pria yang menjadi tunangannya, hanya untuk dinikahkan dengan si kerdil, anak bungsu keluarga Lannister yang dipandang rendah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Tidak heran jika mendung selalu menyelimuti paras cantik yang semakin pucat itu. Garis senyum sudah lama terhapus dari sudut bibirnya yang ranum, yang tersisa hanya tekad. Ya, Tyrion bisa melihat tekad gadis itu untuk hidup, harapan yang ia simpan akan pertemuannya kembali dengan keluarganya suatu hari nanti.

Dari ambang pintu, Tyrion bisa melihat Sansa sedang menyulam sesuatu di dekat perapian. Hari ini gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning muda, dilengkapi mantel wol coklat berwarna gading yang membuat rambut merahnya terlihat semakin menyala, memantulkan cahaya api yang menari-nari. Musim dingin sudah hampir tiba, membuat udara terlalu dingin untuk mondar-mandir tanpa mantel. Kastilnya yang terbuat dari batu tidak menolong, di hari-hari semacam ini, perapian lebih banyak menyala daripada tidak.

_Apakah pasokan kayu bakar ke kota sudah memenuhi kuota?_ Tyrion menggelengkan kepala. _Bukan urusanku lagi._

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah istrinya, yang nafasnya langsung tercekat begitu menyadari kehadiran Tyrion. Refleks gadis itu adalah mundur menjauh, tetapi ia langsung teringat pada tata krama yang diajarkan Septa Mordane selama bertahun-tahun. Gadis itu masih begitu muda, baru tigabelas kali merasakan musim semi, namun sudah paham benar bahwa sopan santun merupakan perisai bagi seorang wanita, layaknya baju baja bagi seorang ksatria.

Meletakkan sulamannya ke pinggir, Sansa membungkuk sambil mengangkat gaunnya sedikit untuk memberi hormat. Layaknya seorang Lady. _Lady Lannister_, pikir Tyrion pahit. Menyandang nama keluarga yang membunuh ayah tercintanya. Kalau Tyrion ada di posisi gadis itu, ia juga akan menganggap hal ini sebagai penghinaan.

"My Lord, ada apakah gerangan?" suara lembut Sansa sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kehangatan. Sopan dan dingin.

Tyrion ingin meraih Sansa, mencubit pipinya agar bibir tipis itu melengkung ke atas. Membungkusnya dengan mantel bulu paling tebal agar ia tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya kastil Lannister. Menyembunyikannya dari pedang tajam perebutan Iron Throne—sang tahta besi.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berkata, "Aku menginginkan dessert. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, My Lady, maukah kau membuatnya untukku?"

Permintaan itu mengejutkan Sansa. Tyrion bisa melihat dengan jelas dari perubahan air muka dingin gadis itu, menjadi kebingungan.

"Kau tidak bisa memasak?" Tyrion bertanya lagi.

"Tentu bisa, tapi—maafkan aku, My Lord, tentunya hal demikian lebih patut dikerjakan oleh pelayan." Jawab Sansa.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan berkhianat dan meracuniku. Makanan di ruang makan tidak masalah, karena dihidangkan untuk semua orang. Tetapi makanan yang khusus dibuat untukku seperti ini, aku tidak akan mempercayakannya pada pelayan."

Mendengar hal tersebut, seketika sorot mata Sansa mengeras. "Dan apa yang membuat anda berpikir aku tidak akan meracuni makanan anda?"

Tyrion terkekeh melihat istri yang biasanya terlalu penurut itu keluar sifat aslinya. _Tentu saja, keberanian merupakan hal yang turun temurun di keluarga Stark_, pikirnya, entah kenapa malah merasa terhibur. "Kalau aku mati, mereka akan memiliki alasan untuk membunuhmu, My Lady!"

Dan tidakkah kenyataan itu pahit? Sedalam apapun kebencian Sansa pada Tyrion, hidup mereka terlanjur bertautan. Dua bidak catur dalam permainan tahta memperebutkan Iron Throne.

Saat Tyrion memberi isyarat, Sansa mengikutinya dengan sukarela.

* * *

Gaun cantik Sansa terlihat mencolok saat gadis itu berdiri di dapur. Para pelayan kelihatan terkejut akan kedatangan Lady mereka, dan menawarkan berbagai macam pelayanan, mulai dari membuatkan makanan sampai memijat. Wajah gadis itu sedikit merona mendapati dirinya dikelilingi para pelayan, dan diam-diam Tyrion merasa terhibur melihat adegan itu.

"Kalau kalian sudah puas menindas istriku, cepatlah menyingkir dari sini!" kata Tyrion dengan nada bosan, lama-lama merasa kasihan dengan istrinya yang dikerubungi pelayan. Para pelayan itu, tentu saja tahu benar untuk tidak mempertanyakan perintah tuan mereka. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru mereka meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Sansa terlihat jauh lebih lega.

_Tepat seperti dugaanku. Seandainya isyarat tubuh kaku yang hanya muncul di sekitarku itu bisa hilang, _Tyrion berandai-andai sambil bersandar di salah satu meja kayu panjang, dengan bangku kayu panjang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan postur tubuhnya, ketinggian meja itu mencapai bahu Tyrion, tetapi fakta ini sudah tidak lagi membuatnya berkecil hati—tidak seperti masa mudanya dulu.

"Dessert apa yang anda inginkan, My Lord?" suara Sansa memecah keheningan.

Tyrion memiringkan kepala, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sansa. "Katakan padaku, My Lady, dessert apa yang bisa kau buat?" ia bertanya setelah beberapa lama. Tepatnya setelah gadis itu mulai diam-diam meremas-remas gaunnya dengan gugup.

Sansa terlihat berpikir sejenak. Refleks gadis itu menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, tindakan yang membuat darah Tyrion berdesir sedikit lebih cepat. _Hentikan itu, Tyrion! _Ia menegur dirinya sendiri saat bayangan adegan-adegan yang sama sekali tidak polos memasuki pikirannya. _Kau datang kemari untuk dibuatkan dessert oleh Sansa, bukan menjadikan Sansa sebagai dessert!_

Kalimat terakhir itu, terus terang, sangat tidak membantu.

"Pudding. Hanya itu yang bisa kubuat." Jawab Sansa.

Remaja itu tidak akan pernah tahu betapa satu kata 'Pudding' menyelamatkan Tyrion dari kedalaman imajinasinya sendiri.

Dengan ujung bibir terangkat, Tyrion mengangkat tangannya ke arah tungku, mempersilakan Sansa untuk mulai memasak. "Kalau begitu apalagi yang kau tunggu, My Lady? Para pelayan itu tidak akan selamanya berada di luar sana."

"Baik, My Lord." Kata Sansa sambil meraih panci terdekat. Ia terlihat berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya netral, tetapi permintaan aneh dari suaminya itu tetap saja membuatnya bingung. Gadis itu kemudian menuju rak kayu di bagian lain dapur untuk mengambil gula, tepung maizena, sebotol susu, serta mentega. Melihat istrinya kerepotan, Tyrion memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Seorang Lady tidak pantas membawa banyak barang. Berikan padaku biar kuletakkan di meja." Ia berkata sambil mengambil semua bahan di tangan Sansa.

"Oh—maafkan aku, My Lord."

Tyrion mendecakkan lidah, "My Lady, kurasa kalimat yang tepat adalah, 'Terima kasih'."

"Ma-maaf…Uh…terima kasih, My Lord."

Setelah meletakkan semua bahan itu di meja yang paling dekat dengan tungku, Tyrion membalikkan badannya ke arah Sansa. "Apa lagi yang kau perlukan?"

Gadis itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur. "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menambah rasa. Apakah strawberry cocok dengan selera My Lord?" ia bertanya melihat gundukan buah kemerahan itu di salah satu rak.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin cocok." Kata Tyrion sambil menaruh sebuah botol kaca yang tadi tergantung di pinggangnya itu ke atas meja, di dekat bahan-bahan lain.

Penasaran, Sansa melintasi ruangan dan meraih botol itu di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna coklat gelap itu, dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat ada batang-batang hitam di dalam cairan tersebut. "Apa ini, My Lord?" ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bukalah, dan cium baunya." Jawab Tyrion, yang langsung dituruti oleh Sansa. Begitu gadis itu mendekatkan mulut botol ke hidungnya, matanya membelalak terkejut. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Tyrion. Wajahnya kini terlihat muda sesuai dengan umurnya, Tyrion berpendapat. Muda, segar, dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Wangi apa ini?"

"Kau lihat benda berwarna hitam di dalam botol itu? Itu dinamakan vanilla. Sejenis tumbuhan dari Westeros. Direndam di dalam vodka untuk mendapatkan essens-nya."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Sansa kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada botol kaca yang ia pegang. "Vanilla…" sekali lagi ia mendekatkan mulut botol ke hidungnya, kali ini menghirup wangi manis itu sambil memejamkan mata. Senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir mungil itu. Senyuman tulus pertama Sansa sejak kematian Lord Eddard Stark, ayahnya. Dada Tyrion mendadak terasa lebih hangat, dan terasa sesak oleh keinginan yang lebih rakus : ia ingin melihat gadis itu tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai." Langkah Sansa ringan saat meletakkan panci di atas tungku. Dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan gula ke dalam cangkir sampai memenuhi dua per tiga bagian, lalu menuangkan gula tersebut ke dalam panci. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Sansa kembali menambahkan gula ke dalam panci. "Aku ingat My Lord menyukai makanan manis." Katanya sambil meletakkan kembali gula di atas meja.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Tyrion tersenyum lebar walaupun Sansa sedang memunggunginya. "Kau benar, Sansa. Aku senang kau mengingatnya."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, lalu memasukkan enam sendok makan tepung maizena ke dalam panci. "Terima kasih, My Lord."

"Mungkin sekali-kali kau bisa memanggilku Tyrion, Sansa. Lagipula kita sudah hampir dua bulan menikah." Kata Tyrion lagi saat Sansa memasukkan sejumput garam ke dalam panci, sebelah tangannya meraih botol susu—yang hampir terlepas saat Sansa mendengar kalimat suaminya itu.

Gadis itu membalikkan badan, botol susu erat dalam pelukannya. "Uhm…Tyrion, My Lord?"

Tyrion menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Sebegitu saja sudah cukup lumayan untuk saat ini." Ujarnya, lalu menunjuk panci di atas tungku. "Tidakkah kau sedang memasak?"

"AH!" Sansa berseru, lalu buru-buru menuangkan susu ke dalam panci, tidak lupa mengukurnya terlebih dahulu dengan cangkir. Satu, lalu , lalu diaduk lagi. Sansa mengulanginya sampai lima kali, Tyrion menghitung, sebelum cangkir itu diletakkan. Kemudian gadis itu kembali mengaduk adonan di dalam panci, kali ini cukup lama sampai adonannya mengental.

"Mencari apa?" Tyrion bertanya saat Sansa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, jelas-jelas sedang mencari sesuatu. "Uhmm…" gadis itu bergumam, tidak fokus karena masih sibuk mencari. "Panci ini butuh diangkat, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukan—Aha!" ia berseru penuh kemenangan sambil mengeluarkan dua potong bantalan tebal, yang akan ia gunakan untuk menahan panas saat mengangkat panci nantinya. Tyrion mengulum senyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan My Lady melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya semacam ini. Berikan kainnya padaku!" kata Tyrion sebelum mengambil bantalan itu dari tangan Sansa, yang lagi-lagi berterima kasih dengan memanggilnya 'My Lord'. Sekali lagi Tyrion menghela nafas.

Setelah panci aman diletakkan di atas meja, Sansa tidak membuang waktu. Dengan cekatan ia menambahkan dua sendok mentega, lalu kembali mengaduk. Vanilla diraihnya terakhir, sekali lagi Sansa menghirup aroma vanilla langsung dari botolnya sebelum menuangkan beberapa tetes cairan kecokelatan itu ke dalam adonan. Seketika aroma manis vanilla memenuhi ruangan, yang semakin kuat seiring dengan Sansa mengaduk adonannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sansa menuangkan keseluruhan adonan ke dalam mangkok dan menutupinya dengan kain bersih.

Lalu gadis itu duduk.

Tyrion naik ke bangku yang sama dengan Sansa. Duduk bersebelahan, perbedaan tinggi mereka tidak terlalu mencolok seperti saat sedang berdiri. Sansa lebih tinggi dari Tyrion, tentunya.

"Apa sudah bisa dimakan?" Tyrion bertanya saat yakin Sansa tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Sansa menggeleng. "Kita harus menunggunya agak dingin, My Lord. Supaya lebih mengental. Aku berharap rasanya akan enak."

Tyrion tersenyum simpul, "Aku cukup yakin makanan apapun yang dimasak My Lady akan terasa enak."

Mendengar itu, Sansa menoleh untuk menatap Tyrion beberapa saat. Kali ini tidak dengan rasa benci atau jijik. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi lalu ragu dan mengatupkan kembali bibirnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap mangkuk berisi pudding lekat-lekat. "My Lord belum mencoba pudding buatanku."

"Kalau kau bisa mempercayai para dewa di Godswood walaupun tidak pernah melihat mereka, kenapa aku tidak boleh percaya bahwa masakanmu enak walaupun belum pernah mencoba?"

"Itu…dua hal yang berbeda, My—" Sansa melihat sebelah alis Tyrion terangkat, lalu mengkoreksi kalimatnya. "Berbeda, Tyrion."

Tyrion tertawa kecil, "Nah, tidak sulit kan, menyebut namaku."

Sansa tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, tetapi setelah itu keduanya menunggu dalam kesunyian yang nyaman. Diselimuti udara dapur yang hangat serta wangi vanilla yang memenuhi udara. Rasanya…damai. Di sinilah mereka, suami-istri bangsawan di dapur yang seharusnya tidak pernah mereka datangi. Duduk bersebelahan, dengan tangan mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai Tyrion hanya tinggal menggerakkan jarinya sedikit untuk menyentuh jemari Sansa.

Tetapi ia tidak ingin membuyarkan keadaan yang seperti lamunan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya Sansa mengintip isi mangkuk itu, dan memutuskan bahwa pudding mereka sudah siap disantap. Tanpa banyak bicara Sansa menghidangkan pudding dalam dua buah mangkok yang lebih kecil, tidak lupa menyediakan sendok di samping mangkoknya dan mangkokTyrion.

"Silakan dicoba, Tyrion, My Lord."

Tyrion memasukkan sesuap pudding di itu masih hangat, tekstur yang lembut dan kental membuatnya mudah ditelan. Seketika rasa manis yang diperkuat dengan aroma lembut vanilla memenuhi indera pengecap Tyrion. Rasa manis aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Oh." Gumam Sansa, membuat Tyrion menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Sudah ia duga, Sansa kini tersenyum lebar setelah mencoba sendiri pudding buatannya. Tyrion memasukkan satu sendok pudding lagi ke mulut, masih sambil memandangi ekspresi wajah Sansa.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Tyrion tersenyum lebar terlebih dahulu, "Sepertinya masakanmu berhasil." Pujinya, "Puding ini enak sekali, My Lady."

Di luar dugaan, Sansa membalas senyumnya dengan senyum lain yang tak kalah lebar. "Sepertinya demikian. Aku senang kalau anda menyukai masakanku…" ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan sambil mengangguk kecil, "…Tyrion. Walaupun bahan misterius yang anda bawalah yang membuat pudding ini istimewa."

"Di luar dugaan kita berdua bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik, eh?"

"Mungkin lain kali anda bisa membantuku menyulam?"

Tyrion terkekeh, "Kalau itu kuserahkan padamu saja, Sansa. Ngomong-ngomong soal menyerahkan…" ia meraih botol vanilla yang tersisa lalu menyodorkannya ke tangan istrinya itu.

Ragu, Sansa menerimanya. "Ini…untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Kudengar kau tidak hanya bisa mencampurkannya ke dalam makanan, tetapi juga memercikkannya pada pakaian agar wangi." –_dan malam-malamku akan lebih tersiksa saat tidur di sampingmu,_ Tyrion melanjutkan dalam hati.

Sansa kembali membuka botol itu, menumpahkan sedikit essens vanilla ke jarinya, lalu mengoleskannya ke pergelangan tangan. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menghirup wangi manis tersebut dari pergelangan tangannya, senyuman tak kunjung meninggalkan bibirnya.

Dan setiap keping emas yang Tyrion habiskan, tidak ada yang sia-sia. Ia siap menggadaikan banyak hal, segala yang bisa dibeli dengan materi, hanya untuk melihat gadis ini tersenyum setiap hari. Dengan susah payah, Tyrion mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke mangkuk puding. Menatap Sansa yang berwajah ceria terlalu lama bisa berakibat buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Tyrion, karena detaknya jadi terlalu cepat. Namun setiap sendok pudding vanilla yang ia suapkan ke mulut membuat kewaspadaannya semakin berkurang, perasaannya semakin nyaman.

Tyrion bahkan masih bisa menuturkan ulang cara membuat essens vanilla.

_**Vodka yang hangat dan memabukkan… **_

Hangatnya suhu dapur, sedikit semangat yang kembali menyelusup dalam sorot mata sayu Sansa, bibir yang tersenyum simpul sembari mencicipi pudding dengan puas karena rasanya pas. Segalanya membuat Tyrion merasa mabuk, kepala dan hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Sesuatu di otaknya berkata, bahaya! Bahaya! Tetapi ia merasa terlalu mabuk dan terlalu hangat untuk menghiraukan peringatan itu.

_**Beberapa batang buah vanilla…**_

Wangi dan manis, seperti wajah Sansa yang merona saat Tyrion memuji pudding vanilla buatannya. Seperti aroma gadis itu saat ia membungkuk untuk meraih mangkuk di meja di belakang Tyrion. Seperti sebuah senyuman yang ia tujukan pada Tyrion setelah menghabiskan pudingnya.

…_**dan waktu.**_

Entah berapa menit, jam, detik, sudah berlalu sampai akhirnya mangkuk mereka kosong dan perut mereka penuh. Tyrion terkejut ketika merasakan jemari Sansa melingkar di sela jari-jarinya. Pria itu tahu jarinya terlalu pendek dibandingkan jemari lentik Sansa, tetapi toh hal ini tidak mengurangi perasaannya bahwa momen ini, sempurna.

"Terima kasih atas pengalaman baru ini, Tyrion." Gadis itu berkata,sekali lagi meremas jemari Tyrion dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau bersedia menuruti keegoisanku." Balas Tyrion, mengangkat punggung tangan Sansa ke bibirnya untuk meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di sana. "Beristirahatlah malam ini, My Lady. Hari ini hari yang panjang."

Perlahan Sansa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tyrion, lalu mengangkat gaunnya sedikit sambil membungkuk memberi hormat. "Kalau demikian, aku mohon diri, Tyrion, My Lord."

Tyrion memandangi pundak mungil itu semakin menjauh, lalu duduk di bangku terdekat begitu sosok Sansa tidak lagi terlihat. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup sisa-sisa aroma manis vanilla dari udara untuk menyimpannya jauh di suatu bagian hatinya. Ia tidak akan menipu diri dengan berpikir Sansa akan melupakan kebenciannya, atau menerimanya sepenuh hati sebagai suami—ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan sikap dingin Sansa akan segera mencair setelah ini. Tetapi ia akan terus mengingat kehangatan dan aroma manis yang ia rasakan hari ini.

Nanti, ketika tahun-tahun sudah lama berlalu dan langkah Tyrion kembali bersilangan dengan penyair yang dulu ia temui, penyair itu akan bertanya padanya, "Bagaimanakah rasanya cinta, My Lord?"

Dengan mantap, Tyrion akan menjawab, "Seperti vanilla."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

_Now, the boring part, Author's Note_ a.k.a authornya gagal menahan diri untuk menulis informasi-informasi kurang penting. Pertama, mudah-mudahan fanfic ini sesuai dengan tantangan Food Challenge! Setelah ide bikin PWP foodplay di-veto Ambu karena ratingnya tidak boleh lebih tinggi dari T, akhirnya saya memutuskan menulis yang fluff-fluff sajalah…tapi berhubung belum banyak yang baca A Song of Ice and Fire a.k.a Game of Thrones series (yang sudah ada TV seriesnya, tapi saya baru nonton season 1 *gapenting*), saya merasa perlu menambahkan latar belakang or something.

…tapi unsur 'food'-nya kok jadi kurang banyak.

Kedua, pairing ini **straight canon** loooohhhh *author yang biasanya nulis fanfic slash*

Ketiga, semoga tokoh-tokoh ini ngga OOC. Aamiin. _Coz Tyrion's character is…smart and witty and supercool imho. The first dwarf/non-handsome character I fell in love with _*fangirling*

_Ok I should end my rambling before I type longer notes than the actual fanfic, preferably now _*koprol menjauh*. Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
